Sammy's First Day of High School
by DeanandSamsgirl814
Summary: Sammy has skipped a grade and is now in high school with Dean. But will he live through his first day?
1. Lunch

"Ok Sammy I'll see you at lunch ok? And at the end of the day meet me at the car."

The 18 teen year old Dean Winchester looked down at his little brother who looked up him at with wide-eyes. It was Sam's first day of high school his grades were so good that they let him skip a grade and go into the 9th grade. His brother was a senior and he was going to be a freshman. Dean had told him not to worry that he would be fine and it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. He also told him that if anyone bothered him to tell him and he would take care if it.

Dean walked off into the school to be met by five or six girls then turned and gave Sam a smile. Then Sam walked into the big school. He found his first class fine. And everything was going fine until the teacher whose name was Mr. Dale took roll call the first part was fine then his eyes narrowed.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Here" Sam looked up at him.

"Do you have a older brother?"

Sam shook his head yes "Dean"

"ummm huh" Mr. Dale just looked at Sam for a minute then went back to roll call.

Little did Sam know that Mr. Dale was not the only one looking at him.

_oh great I'm going to have ALL of Deans old teacher._

Sam went to his next few classes and every teacher knew who Dean was one really liked Dean and looked forward to having Sam in her class.

Sam now at lunch saw Dean but saw him with like 6 different girls. So Sam thought not to bother him. He turned to go out side when three really tall guys came up to him.

"Your Dean Winchesters brother right?"

Sam shook his head yes.

"Well then we are going to have some FUN" the three guys now surrounding Sam.

Dean out of the corner if his eye saw the 3 guys talking to Sam.

Sam just looked up at them _Oh great now I have to deal with this too._

"Umm I don't want any trouble what ever my brother did…." He was cut off by the tallest of the three.

"Your brother took my girlfriend Sammy Boy and now……" out of now where Dean was now standing in between Sam and the 3 guys.

"I'm the only one that can call him Sammy. Now back off your issuesare with me!" Dean shot him a evil eye when he said this. The tallest looked at Dean like he was ready to fight. And Dean was more then ready to take this guy he had before.

Just then a teacher walked over "Is everything ok boys?"

Dean gave the guys one last evil look and then turned to the teacher "Yup everything is fine." Then he grabbed Sam arm but not too hard and walked over to the table he was sitting at before.

"Hey girls this is my little brother Sammy." Sam gave Dean a look for calling him that in front of all the girls but he let it go after all dean did just save his ass.

"Oh so this is the Sam your always talking about." One girl said looking Sam he smiled and then blushed.

"So what did Todd want?" another girl asked.

Dean looked over at her and put his smirk on his face "Well lets just say he is still mad."

"And he was going to take it out on Sam. What a jerk!" She smiled at Sam "I'm sorry Sam."

"What for?" he asked as he put one of his fries in his mouth.

Dean looked at the girl, whose name was Candy, then look back at Sam and shook his No and then mouthed it to her while Sam was talking to another girl named Annie. There was no way in hell that Dean was going to let Sam find out why Todd was after him not after what happened last and Dean almost got killed…..


	2. What happened kinda

It was the end of lunch and Dean pulled Sam away from all the girls that were drooling at how cute he was and how much Dean cared for him watched made Dean 10 times hotter to all the girls.

"Sammy," Dean kneeled down to meet Sam eyes. "Listen to me if Todd or anyone of his friends even looks at you tell me ok. You know where all my classes are right?"

Sam shook his head yes. "Ok then so if they even look your way then you come to my class and get me ok?"

Sam again shook his head yes. Just then the girls showed up.

"So Sammy", a girl who was blonde and had blue eyes named Missy "Where is your next class?"

"On the 3rd floor, math." Dean smiled then laughed at the fact that Sam had no clue that Missy was putting the moves on him.

"Oh really with who?" She leaned close to his face and smiled at him and moved some hair out of his eyes and her voice was soft and sweet it made Sam blush.

"Mr. Matthews." Sam looked up at Dean was still laughing.

Missy put her arm around Sam and then Candy walked up next to him.

"We'll walk with you Sam. And with a guy like you all the girls will be so jealous of us. Cuz we'll have you."

Sam , Missy and Candy started walking away and Dean watched till he couldn't see Sam anymore. To make sure Todd didn't go after him. Then he turned back to the 3 girls that were left.

One girl walked over to Dean "Well I have to go to class bye Dean" and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Cady"

Now with two girls left Dean ,Annie and Nicky started walking to class. Dean had an arm around each girl as they walked.

"So Dean why didn't you tell Sam?" Annie asked.

"Well he doesn't know what happened that night all he knows is that me and dad went on a hunt and that I was in bed the next morning when he woke up. Dad told him that I just got stabbed and that I would be fine. The blankets were pulled up to my chin so he couldn't see the cuts and other stab wounds. After that I when I couldn't really walk, Dad told him that I had messed up knee so had to stay in bed till it was better, I always had a shirt on so he never saw anything. And doesn't know what happen that night we never told him cuz dad didn't want to scare him cuz …. Well you know why. You where there."

"Awww you really care about your brother don't you? Not telling him about what happened so you wouldn't scare him that's so sweet" Nicky asked.

Dean looked at her "Yup that I do I would do anything for him to keep him safe its my job." He said as they walked in to class.

As Sam, Candy and Missy walked away from Dean he looked back to see his brother watching him. He always liked that Dean made sure nothing would happen to him. It just made him feel safe. So here he was walking with two really pretty girls who had to be at least 17 maybe 18 and they had their arms resting on his shoulders as if to saying _He's with us_ they were about a foot taller then Sam so it was funny sight to see. He looked up at Candy and knew that she had something to do with whatever Todd wanted and Sam really wanted to know what it was. Since they were on the first floor and they had to go up to the 3rd he just asked.

"So Candy why is Todd mad at Dean he said it was cuz Dean took his girlfriend was that you?" Sam looked up at her with wide eyes Candy could see fear in them she had to look really hard cuz like his older brother Sam hid it well when he was scared.

Candy stopped in the emptying hallway and looked over at Missy she had to think of a lie to tell him. _I hate lying_ she thought to her self _Ok just breathe just don't tell him about everything tell him the basic story leaving out the part where almost got him self killed for me and the girls _she knelt down to Sam height

"Well yes Todd was my boyfriend and no Dean didn't take me from him. As you know from what happened today Todd isn't very nice and …well…" her voice got softer like she didn't want to tell Sam what happened. He could see that it was upsetting her. So he put his hand her shoulder. Missy was standing behind Sam making sure that none of Todd's friend were around to hear What Candy was about to say.

"He hit me, Sam, more then once and one night Dean was out with Missy and they heard me yelling so Dean told Missy to stay in the car and he came to see what was going on. And he found me on the ground and Todd was about to hit me again so Dean came over and stopped him they got into a fight and when Dean knocked out him he picked me up and brought me to Missy's house to make sure I was ok. And ever since Todd has had it out for Dean and me but I really don't feel safe without Dean there or someone at lest, Todd would never hit me if someone was there. So that's what happened." She took a deep breath then she looked into Sam eyes to see if he was buying what she was saying. It looked like he did then he reached out and Candy moved back a bit, not to be mean but after Todd she was very cautious about who touched her, he put his hand on her face and wiped away her tears that she didn't know she had.

"Thank you for telling me cuz if I'm going to get my ass kicked I would like to know why." Sam laughed at this and so did the girls.

"Oh crap we are going to be late" Missy grabbed Sam's hand and Sam grabbed Candy's they started running to their class.

_Well I didn't totally lie to him that's kinda what happened but I left out the part with the killer Vampires but he doesn't need to know th_at She looked down at the young boy who was pulling her to class. _He's so cute_……

As Dean walked in to his class with Annie and Nicky only to see Eric, one of Todd's friends, looking at him then walking over to him.

"So Winchester where is your little brother? I know someone who'd like to get to know him better." Eric was about Dean's height a little bit taller so he looked down at him.

"Back off my brother he has nothing to do with it." Dean was starting to get mad.

"Oh but we want to play with him I bet he screams like girl I could make him scream for……" He looked at the girls and they knew what was going through his head and hoped he wouldn't say it…. "Me to stop cutting him and death oh the things I could do that little body of his, maybe I will have some friends over too." He was laughing at this and Dean had more then enough He brought up his fits and it met Eric's jaw. Eric fell back, but recovered quickly, and rammed Dean in the stomach, pushing him out into the hallway. Then Eric hit Dean in the face splitting his lip. Dean thought for a minute. _If I do this Sam won't have anyone _thenhe stopped and held up his hands to say he'd given up. But Eric hit him in the side and Dean fell to the floor. By now the teachers were there and pulled them apart. They brought them both to the office before they took Dean he talked to Annie "make sure they stay away from Sam, Annie please keep Sam safe."

Sam was sitting in class there were none of Todd's friends in this class so Sam was relaxed. Missy and Candy sat next him. Out of nowhere the intercom came on "ummm Mr. Matthews do have Sam Winchester in class?"

"Yes." The young teacher answered.

"Can you send him to the office."

"yes"

Sam looked scared and Candy saw that so she spoke up "Mr. Matthews Ummmm can I take him so he knows where he is going?"

Mr. Matthews look at her then shook his head yes.

She got her stuff and Sam got his. As they walked to the office they ran into Todd.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite play toys. Hey Sammy boy."

Sam looked up at Candy she look scared so he talked "Its Sam you As…." Before he could fully answer Candy was pulling him down a hallway to the office. Sam could see Dean in there getting yelled at by their dad. Sam was wondering what was going on as he saw Dean fall to his knees and start-begging Sam had never seen Dean beg before. _What the hell is going on_. Candy looked at him and then looked to the office, she could tell that Dean was getting yelled at for fighting. She and Sam walked into the office. His dad turned to him and………


	3. Dealing with Dad

OK i don't own Supernatural.(i keep forgetting to put that)thanks for all the reviews and sorry of i got anyone confused.

----------  
The teacher managed, with help from two other teachers, to get Dean and Eric to the office and put them in different rooms. The nurse came in and gave Dean an ice pack for his jaw. She got only a mumbled thanks in reply. About ten minutes later, the teacher that pulled them apart walked in.

"So Dean can I ask you something?" He looked at Dean waiting for an answer.

"What?" Dean shot back.

"Why? You were doing so well. You haven't got into fight in a long time so why would you.." Before he could get it all out dean cut him off.

"Cuz that jack ass was talking about hurting my brother!" Dean yelled, standing up abruptly.

The teacher just looked at him "what do you mean "Hurt you brother"?"

"He said that him and his friends were going to …." Dean couldn't even say it mainly because the boys hadn't really said it but that doesn't mean that they weren't thinking it "He said he was going to cut him and make him.." Dean again couldn't say it. The teacher just looked at him. He had heard some of the talk that happened just before the fight and knew what Dean was thinking.

"I'll talk to the principal see if he can cut you some slack ok? Oh and we had to call your father. We were surprised that he was home." The teacher again looked at Dean, shock on his face.

_Dad was home, not on a hunt but he said that he would be gone all week maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought _

About 20 minutes later, John showed up and asked to talk to his son alone. The teacher complied, and they walked into a back room.

"What the hell Dean? You haven't gotten into a fight in what? 6 months? And now your fighting again. Why Dean? why?" Dean had never seen his father look so pissed.

"Dad, he was talking about hurting Sammy. I wasn't going to stand by and let him talk like that!" Dean screamed, clearly not remembering this was his father he was speaking to.

"Fine. Son, tell yourself that, but Sam can take care of his self." John was standing right in front of Dean trying to get him to sit down, but Dean refused.

"Dad, this isn't something supernatural those guy are human. You know that Sam would never hurt someone human, only if he had no other choice and those guys are like 5 feet taller than him Dad! Three on one or even five on one they would kill him dad.!"

John knew that his son was right. Just then they heard them call Sam down to the office.

"Dad don't say anything to him about fighting those guys or holding his own." Dean walked out to the main office and John was standing in front of him when he saw Sam out of the corner of his eye and Candy with him, looking upset.

Dean didn't hear the principal say that he was going to send him home for the day. He said it again this time Dean did hear him "What?"

"I'm sending you home for the day, Dean, until I can figure out what to do with you."

Dean fell to the floor on his knees "No please don't send me home I have watch out for …" Just then Sam and Candy walked in and John turned to his youngest son, Sam thought he was going to yell at him

"Hi Sam."

"Hi dad." Sam looked really scared when he saw Eric, one of the guys from lunch, walk out from one of the rooms and hurry pass him. John saw this and asked again to talk to his sons alone.

John led them back into the same room where him and Dean had talked before. Dean cringed when he caught sight of the teacher, whose name he could not remember, going in to talk with the principal.

"Sam …." John started but Dean cut him off

"I told you not to say anything dad he only 13 he can't fight them!"

"Yes, he can. If he would just focus then he would Dean!"

Sam just watched as his brother stood up to his father for him which he had never seen before. Candy quietly came into the room, she took a place next to the door and listened in.

"Sam why don't you go to your next class? Missy and Annie are waiting for you outside." She patted Sam on the back as he walked to meet Annie and Missy.

"Mr. Winchester listen…." But before she could talk John cut her off.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Dean was about ready to yell at his dad for what he just said to her cuz his dad knew who she was. He just didn't get a good look at her before he yelled.

"MR.WINCHESTER!" John was taken back a step he had never been yelled at before by anyone especially a 17 year old girl. "Sam isn't going to fight them he can't they are to…..just to… He just can't ok! They will kill him and if they don't the stupid ass Vampires they know will! NOW BACK OFF DEAN!"

Dean just looked at her shocked as did John. Candy took a deep breath and then sat down in one if the chairs and started crying. Dean went over and sat next to her putting his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Her head came to a rest on his shoulder.

John did know who she was, he would never forget her. She was the girl that he and Dean had saved that night . The night that almost killed Dean………

--------------------


	4. Study Hall

A/N: Sorry it has been so long I feel really bad about that. but as you all know the sute wasn't working and then there si this evil place called school. LOL oh and sadly I don't own Dean or Sammy.

Sam walked out of the office to see Annie and Missy waiting for him

"Hey kiddo really for your next class?" Annie asked as she messed up Sam's hair.

"Yes but you guys don't have to walk me."

"Yes we do. We promised Dean that we would look out for you ok? So that's what we are going to do. Got it?" Missy said as she pulled Sam down the hall.

"So Sam where is your next class?"

"ummm right down here. its study hall" Sam pointed.

Missy and Annie looked at each other nervously. They knew that everyone had study hall together no matter what your grade. And that Todd and his buddies always had study hall together at the same time. Missy and Annie were thankful that at least they were in that section as well, so they would be able to keep them away from Sam. The girls wer also pretty sure that Dean and Candy would be there as well, but really didnt know either way.

When Sam walked into the room he looked around and saw Todd with about five other guys sitting near him. Annie and Missy pulled Sam to the other side of the room and sat down, placing Sam in the middle of them.

Sam could see Todd looking at him and he was looking at Sam as if the young Winchester was his prey and he, the hunter this time. It wasnt the first time Sam had seen this look, he'd seen it once before when Dean and his dad were fighting a werewolf and had left him alone in the car. He remembered watching the wolf stalk and watch his father and brother much like Todd was doing to him at the moment.

Just then Candy walked in the door, watching Todd closely as she walked over to Annie and Missy and sat down in front of Sam so that Sam was in the last seat of the row and no one could sit behind him. . All the girls and Sam looked shocked as did Todd when they heard a familiar loud voice and turned to see Dean and Candy wandering in.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said as Annie moved so Dean could sit next to Sam.

"Its Sam" Dean laughed the correction and so did the girls.

"So Winchester what the hell are you still doing here?" Todd questioned, walking up next to he group.

"Well when that teacher told Mr. Kenny (the principal) what your jack ass friend said they sent him home and not me." Dean stated, shooting Todd a smug look.

"Well you can't be with your brother every minute of every day Winchester we will get to him. And if we can't well then, who knows who will" Todd gave Sam an evil smile.

"BACK OFF! He has nothing to do with this!" Dean yelled then looked at the young female teacher who was glaring at him. Not wanting to get in trouble he just turned his head trying to show the teacher that he wanted nothing more to do with Todd.

"Todd.." The young woman said "Go back to your seat and stay there."

Sam looked at Dean he wanted to know what Todd was talking about. About 30 minutes in Dean had already made a date for Friday night with Candy and Missy and one for Saturday with Annie and Cady.

Sam walked up to the teacher whose name was Ms. Smith. Dean watched him walk up and wondered what the hell he was doing before glancing over at Todd and seeing he was also watching Sam.

He hated the way Todd was watching Sammy and just seeing it was making Dean mad. Dean looked back up at the front of the room to see Sam walking to the door. Sam stopped at the door before opening it and looked back at Dean as if telling him to follow and Dean got it. Getting up quickly, he asked the teacher if he could go and talk to him because Sam looked upset. She saw the look of worry on Dean's face and said yes. Dean walked outside and saw Sam waiting for him.

Back in the room Todd got up and asked her if he could go to the bathroom.

"No" was all Ms. Smith said.

"But you let them go" Todd sounded like a 2 year older and all the girls laughed.

"Yes I did. Now go sit down" Todd turned back to his seat clearly pissed.

Back outside Sam walked out the doors to a picnic table and sat down, Dean close behind.

"Dean" Sam looked up at his big brother with fear in his eyes and Dean saw it right away. He always could tell when Sam was freaked out like the time him and dad had fought off a pack of werewolves and Sam was in the car when one of the wolves ran into the clearing where the car was. When Dean had gotten there he looked at Sam for just a sec and could the panic on his face.

"What are they talking about who will get me if they don't?"

"Well, Sammy, Candy told about Todd right?" Dean sat down next his younger brother and for some reason at this moment to Dean Sam wasn't his 13-year-older brother he was a 6-year-old kid looking to his big brother for answers. The last time he saw Sam look at him like this was when he asked Dean what happened to their mom when he was 6.

"Well……."

"Well do you remember when I was hurt about 6 months ago and dad told you that I just got stabbed and hurt my knee?" Sam looked up at his big brother and shook his head yes.

"Ok well that was the same night that I helped out Candy. See Todd knows some vampires, like a pack of them, and they wanted to turn Candy and the rest of her friends but Missy was with me on a date when I heard Candy scream. And when I ran to help, dad was already there fighting some the vamps so I got Candy out of there and went back to help dad. And they jumped me. Todd was in on it too. They ……umm …..well Sam there were about 6 on me and dad had like 4 and they weren't falling fast enough and well by the time he got to me I was in bad shape they had stabbed me like 4 times. Once on the shoulder, in the leg in the back, and in the side. Dad thought that I was dying so he brought me to a friend of ours that he helped out a few years ago who was a doctor and got me fixed up. Dad wanted me to be there when you woke up. That's what really happened. Don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to know that I could still die becuase I was still healing."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam to see if he got what he said. Sam looked scared, pissed and sad all at the same time. Dean had never seen him like this.

"So what? were you just going to let me find out when those guys and there undead friends come after me!" Sam was gritting his teeth.

"No Sammy I wanted to keep you safe I didn't know that Todd would come after you. Sammy I'm sorry but I won't let anyone hurt you living or living dead. OK?"

Sam looked back at him "Ok"

"Alright then lets go back to class before Ms. Smith think we are skipping."

"OK" Sam stood up and started walking behind Dean "Umm Dean?"

"Ya kiddo?" Dean stopped and turned to his little brother.

"Did you and dad kill all the vamps?"

"Why?" Dean watched Sam walk up to him,

"Cuz Todd said that.." Sam didn't get to finish he was cut off by Dean.

"Oh ya dad wasn't sure after I got hurt he just ran but he went back he said he got all but like two. So they could have started up pack but I don't know Sammy I just don't know."

"OK then lets get back to class."

Sam and Dean walked back into class and when back to there seats. Ms. Smith as the boys walked in.

Todd watched them walk in but neither Dean nor Sam even looked at him.

When the boys got back to their seats Candy and Missy looked at Dean with a weird look and their face's.

"What?" he asked.

"Well me and the girls were talking and……" they looked at Sam then at Dean "We were all wondering if Sam would like to come with us on our dates. Sam?" …….

"Hold on a minute. You want me to bring Sam on our dates with us?" Dean looked at the girls like they had ten heads.

"Yes, Dean that's what we want they will be two of us and one of you so you should bring Sam it will be fun. So Sam what do you think?" Annie had been the one talking and she turned to Sam for an answer.

"Umm" Sam looked up at Dean who looked at him with the 'don't even think about it' look on his face "Ya I would love to go with you guys" Dean nudged him "what?" was all Sam said before the girls chimed in.

"Oh good we'll have so much fun Sam." Missy said putting her arm around him.

"Ya you can be my date for the night." Cady said has she put a small kiss on Sam's cheek. He blushed and shied away.

Todd was watching from the other side of the room and him and his friends were laughing.

Dean looked over at them "What?"

"Winchester's loosing the ladies to his younger brother how…." Todd didn't get to finish he was cut off by the sound of a very annoyed women "Todd! Will you please be quiet and leave them alone?"

"But.." Todd was in shock all the teachers let him and his friend do whatever they want cuz there were the stars of the football team. So why was she being a bitch to them.

"No buts you have done nothing but bother them since you walked in here now you will please be quiet or you will be helping me clean my room after school!"

Dean turned back to the girls and Sam "Fine he can come." Then he messed up Sam hairs. Then the bell rang.

Candy and Missy walked with Sam to his next class and Dean walked with Cady and Annie.

Dean turned back to his brother "Hey Sam" Sam stopped and turned to his brother. "Ya"

"Remember meet me at the office after school. Ok?" Sam shook his head and looked in to his brothers eyes he could tell Dean was lying and at first he didn't know why but then he looked up and saw Todd listening in but acting like he wasn't.

Sam went to his next class and lucky for him none of Todd's friends were in his class but neither was any one Sam knew. But it was ok he didn't mind. He saw Dean walk by his classroom what seemed to him like 10 times but it was really only five. To the end of class the intercom came on again. "Mrs. Jackson do you have Sam Winchester?"

"Yes" she said back as she looked at Sam.

"Can you send him the guidance office"

"Yes"

"Sam do you know where it is?"

"Yes"

"OK then you can go"

Sam picked up his stuff and walked out the door but stopped and looked to see if any of Todd's friend where around. When he didn't see anyone, he started walking but then he saw him……

--------------------


	5. Day Dream

A/N: Ok cuz i made you guys wait I'll give you some more. Oh ya and I don't own SN. Enjoy!

Sam stood frozen in fear. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move. It was Todd that blocked his path, or at least he thought it was. The boy's eyes were coal black and his posture hunched as he inched to closer Sam.

Panic grabbed him and Sam ran down the hallway as fast as his wobbly legs would allow, suprised to find there was no one around. The revelation was shocking to him because the last time he was out in the hallway there had been tons of people around. Now there was no one.

He willed himself to go faster but it didnt help. Todd's heavy footsteps were still mere feet behind his own and was getting closer by the second. Sam caught sight of the room numbers and nearly cried out in relief when he recognized one as being Dean's class room.

Sam came to a fast halt and looked inside, poking his head around the glass pane to find his brother and get his attention. He found Dean, but his hope was dashed when he realized that Dean sat pen in hand scribbling down notes.

He threw another glance over to Todd and bit his lip and he took in the cocky way he was leaned against the side wall, watching and laughing at Sam's attempt to get help. Desperation fueled by panic had Sam banging on the door repeatedly, coupled by his screams for help.

No one in the room so much as turned their heads. It was as if Sam wasn't even there. He turned slowly to the spot where Todd had been moments before but now no longer occupied. He was gone.

Sam frantically turned his attention back to Dean's room and gasped audibly when he saw Todd hovering next to Dean. As if he felt Sam's heated stare, Todd lifted his head and locked eyes with Sam. The glare was intense and although his mouth never moved, Todd's eerie voice flooded Sam's ears.

"I want you and your brother"

Sam's eyes widened and he screamed again when with one swift move, Todd was again at his brother's side, biting into Dean's neck.

"SAM!" Mrs. Jackson yelled, the irritation in her tone letting him know she'd tried to get his attention for quite some time.

"Huh?" Sam shook his head, and shot her a confused look.

"I said, do you know where the guidance office is?"

Sam sighed heavily. It was only a daydream. It wasnt real. It didnt happen. Just a dream. Still...

"Umm, no, I don't know where it is" he lied.

"OK then.." Mrs. Jackson walked over to the door and opened it revealing Annie outside working on the senior bulletin board. "Annie, can you show Sam where the guidance office is?"

"Yes Mrs. Jackson." Annie looked at Sam, the look of fear and constant searching of the long halls screaming Freshman.

"Come on, Sam. I'll walk ya." Annie walked up next to Sam and took his hand, snapping Sam out of his thoughts enough to mumble an "ok".

"Sam, what's wrong?" Annie asked once they had gotten a good distance down the hall.

"Nothing" Sam mumbled. It's not like he could tell her that he had a daydream and Todd or what ever was possessing him killed his brother Dean and said that he was going to have him too.

"Sam, I know your lying. I can see it your eyes. So tell me what's up ok? I know high school can be scary and I dont want you to be scared cause then you cant have fun."

Sam didn't know what to do. Should he tell her or not? He figured that if Dean could trust her than he could as well. So he told. Everything.

"Ok, I had this daydream that Todd was this thing. I don't know what he was but it wasn't human and then I ran to Dean's class room but he was acting like I wasn't even there. And then Todd was in the room with Dean and bit him in the neck saying that he wants me too." Sam took a deep breath to let her know he was done.

"Ok," Annie breathed, and Sam thought there was no way she'd believe him and would leave him alone in the hall, but she just sighed and continued, "Then do you know what they want in the guidance office?"

"No" Sam replied, shaking his head.

"OK then I'll take you there. See what they want and then we'll go find Dean, ok? And you can tell him about what you saw."

"All right then"

-------

"Hi Annie" The secretary Ms. Jensen greeted the girl as Sam and Annie entered the office.

"Hi, Ms. Jensen. This is Sam you guys called him down." Annie said with a smile and a look at Sam.

"Oh yes. Mr. Carter needed to talk to him about one of his classes."

"Ms. Jensen has Sam come down yet?" A twenty-something dark-haired man asked as he came from the back hall.

"Oh yes. Mr. Carter he's right here." Ms. Jensen pointed to Sam.

"Oh, hi, Sam. I'm Mr. Carter your guidance councilor. I just need to ask you about one of your classes. Ok?"

Sam shook his head yes and followed Mr. Carter back into his office, sinking down heavily into the leather chair in front of the desk.

"Ok, Sam, I think that you should you be in a higher math class because your grades so mastery of the material, but the school has its doubts so I told them that I would ask you first and see what you think. So what do you think?"

"Well" Sam began slowly, "I think I'm fine right now maybe next semester I could."

"Are you sure? Because all you'd have to do is take a placement test?" Mr. Carter pressed, but stopped when Sam gave a short nod,"Ok then that's all I needed to see you about. Come and see me before you sign up for your classes next semester ok?"

"Ok" Sam said as Mr. Carter showed him out and back into the room where Annie was waiting for him.

After that, Annie took him to Dean's class room and Sam saw Todd walking to them. Annie had her arm protectively around Sam when she felt Sam tense up. As Todd got closer the bell rang and Dean was the first one out the door. Sam quickly stood behind him so Todd wouldn't get to close enough to touch him.

"Hey, Winchester, I had a little talk with my friends and they really want to play with Sammy Boy over there." Todd said with grin.

Dean stood a little closer to Todd. "I told I'm the only one that can call him Sammy. Now back off Todd."

Sam inched closer to his brother but was pulled back suddenly when someone reached out and grabbed his arm. At first he wanted to panic, but the grip was soft and not threatening. He looked up and saw that it was Ms. Smith pulling him down the hallway and out the door of the school.

He heard Dean yell his name but he didn't have time to say anything back. He didn't know why but her grip became little bit harder at the sound of Dean's voice. When they got to the woods she stopped and looked at Sam.

"So Sammy I have been dying to meet you and so has my boyfriend." She put a evil little smile in her face and Sam just looked at her shocked.

"Umm Ms. Smith…" Sam was cut off.

"Shhh Sam its ok" She put her index finger over her lips, then she started pulling Sam into the woods.

Dean moved closer to Todd and he just laughed "What?" dean looked at Todd like he had 5 heads.

"Umm some girl just grabbed your brother!" Todd was laughing even harder and Dean turned around, running down the hall when he saw only Annie there.

"Annie what happened? where's Sam? Annie? ANNIE!" Dean glanced up just in time to see a young women pulling Sam out the door. "SAMMY!"

Dean turned back to Annie "Annie?" Dean put his hand on her shoulders and shook her. "ANNIE?"

"Huh…Dean..what?" she started to sway and Dean had to hold her up.

The hallway started to clear out and Candy, Cady, Missy and Nicky walked up to them.

"What happened?" Cady asked.

"Sammy.." Dean looked to the door.

"Dean what happen?" Candy asked, walking up next to Dean and taking his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was scared and if she didnt know him better that he was about to cry.

"Sammy …someone pulled him away from me …..and Annie.. she won't talk and…Sammy."

"Dean we are going to find him ok then your going to take him home and he's going to do his homework and it will all be ok?" Candy stated firmly, pulling Dean's face back to hers and smiled when he slowly shook his head yes.

"ok, what are we waiting for. Outside people!" Missy ordered, and they stared walking outside.

"Umm so what did I miss?" Nicky asked. Cady hung back, filling her in on what happend in study hall. They turned towards the track and stopped short when they heard someone scream…..

---------

Ok let me know what you think!


	6. Escape

Chapter 6

Ms. Smith's firm grip refused to loosen as she pulled Sam, kicking and fighting, through the dense woods surrounding the school. The youngest Winchester struggled against the vice that had locked onto his arm, but with each kick or jerk he managed, Ms. Smith simply intensified her hold, and continued on without so much as commenting on Sam's actions.

"Ms. Smith, why are you doing this?" Sam pleaded, fighting back the scared tears that stung in his eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing them fall.

"You'll see when we get there, Sam." The teacher answered, jerking Sam through the last wall of trees into a vast clearing.

A worn, battered cabin lay on the far end. It's faded exterior and crumbling porch would make anyone think it was abandoned. However, Ms. Smith kept tugging him towards it, and when they reach the old structure, Sam could make out the dim light behind the windows and the shadows of what appeared to be furniture. Fear tightened it's hold on his heart, and he increased his struggle, pulling against Ms. Smith's weight when she started up the creaking steps. There was no way she was going to keep him here, not if he could help it.

"Stop." Ms. Smith ordered, her voice menacing and sharp eyes piercing as she gave Sam a hard look. Once Sam quit his struggling, she turned and knocked on the rotting door three times.

A loud click hit Sam's ears and his eyes widened as the door cracked open, revealing a young, twenty-something man with stark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The stranger's face lit up and the sight of Ms. Smith holding Sam forcibly at her side. An easy smirk drifted unto his features and only one thing came to Sam's mind. Dean. Well, if his brother were a lot older.

"Sit" Sam's captor commanded, releasing her grip and pushing him towards the faded red chair by the fireplace. He hesitated slightly, but upon receiving a threatening look from Ms. Smith, willingly complied. She watched him for a minute longer and then nodded towards the strange man to take a seat across from Sam. Satisfied that her captive was properly guarded, Ms. Smith turned on her heels and Sam watched her disappear down the small hallway only to return seconds later with a can of soda.

"Here, Sam." Sam jerked at the sound of her voice, and leaned further back into the stiff chair as the teacher stretched out her arm, the sweating can of Sprite dripping in her hand. "It's okay. I know you're thirsty."

Sam reached out and accepted the can gingerly, studying it and turning it over carefully to make sure it was still sealed properly. Once he was sure that his teacher hadn't messed with the drink, Sam popped the top and took a big, long gulp before turning to meet Ms. Smith's watchful stare.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam inquired again, trying his best to sound as intimidating as his dad did when he was really pissed off.

"You really wanna know?" the stranger piped up to which Sam nodded, "Well, why don't you go ahead with this one, Kim? I'm going to bed. I don't get paid enough to sit around babysitting and telling stories. Oh wait, I don't get paid at all."

"You have two hours, then you're taking over whether you want to or not!" Kim, a name Sam thought fit his teacher, stated firmly, although Sam wasn't really sure the stranger had heard her because he had already vanished into the hallway. "Now Sam, let me see."

"Basically," his teacher began, sinking down into the opposite chair the stranger had occupied moments before. Sam shifted nervously under the women's steely gaze as she continued, "Your father and brother killed my family."

"Dad and Dean don't kill people!" Sam protested angrily.

"No, they kill other things, don't they, Sam?" Kim questioned coyly, an evil grin creeping onto her face, her eyes flickering creepily.

"You see Sam, I had a father once. A family once. But things happen and well, my dad was changed into a vampire when I was young. And he tried to hide it, Sam, for me. To protect me. But he couldn't, to hold a secret like that in silence tortures the soul. I know you probably think all vampires are evil, heartless creatures that deserve to die, but my father loved me. Like your father loves you Sam, and he only wanted to protect me. So, one night, he came and took me to his coven and raised me there from then on."

"Sounds wonderful. Minus the whole feeding off of people and not having a heartbeat thing." Sam muttered sarcastically. The interruption was not appreciated, and he received a firm slap on the face for it.

"It's either that or die." Kim defended, eyes ablaze. "No one wants to die, Sam. And I have your family to thank for ruining my chance at family by brutally slaying them. That night I came home to find my boyfriend gravely injured and that punk Todd kid begging for his life and for us to change him instead of kill him. I saw my chance to thank my father for all that he'd given me. But you're father and brother interfered, and killed them. Killed what remained of my family! And now, Sammy, it's payback."

Sam cringed as Kim leaned down over him, her fiery enraged eyes holding his. Never in his life had he needed his father and brother more. But he'd bet anything his dad didn't know he was missing yet, and wasn't even sure if Dean had seen him be taken.

His heart nearly plummeted to the floor when he heard Ms. Smith yell for the stranger to come back, Dustin she'd called him. The man sauntered in seconds later, and only then did Sam realize how big he was, much less the size of his muscular arms. This guy was going to be a challenge.

"Watch him. I need to take care of a couple of things." Kim stated, turning quickly and heading off to the back of the cabin, adjusting the shades on the side windows.

It was only then that Sam noticed how dark it really was in the cabin. Based on Ms. Smith's story, he thought it made sense if Dustin was a vampire and the shades were there to keep the light out. If that turned out to be the case, luck was on his side 'cause now Sam Winchester had a plan.

"So, what are you going to do to me? Sam asked innocently, giving Dustin his best puppy eyes.

:I dunno, kid. Ca-won't do anything 'til your dad and brother show up. But my bet is that we either kill you just to spite 'em both, or we turn you. Sure your daddy would love his little son becoming something so horrible." Dustin taunted, issuing a command for Sam to stay put while he got a beer.

Sam waited until he heard the clinking of the fridge door opening, then hurriedly darted around the room looking for something, anything, that would help him. Spotting the ash tray on the far side table, the youngest Winchester fingered it for a moment, and then chucked it towards the front window, grinning widely when the sound of smashing glass rang out through the cabin.

He caught sight of Dustin running out of the kitchen and Sam sprinted as fast as he could for the broken window, trying his hardest to block out the foot steps dangerously close behind his. Sam jerked back when a hand gripped his T-shirt and pulled. Frantically, Sam swung his arms out, hands grasping air desperately for the dark shade. He cried out when he latched hold of the material and pulled, radiating sunlight piercing through the cracked panes.

Dustin's grip on him disappeared instantly, a stream of curses filling the air, as he went to shield his eyes. Sam saw his opportunity and seized it. With two long strides, he reached the door and flung it open, fleeing his captors.


	7. Found

_A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long! I have been working so much lately! And the girl that Bata's for me has been working on the VS for SNTV. Again sorry for the long wait! I will have the next chap up soon! Thanks for all the reviews! Also I dont own SN. I wish I did! _

--------

Dean broke into a run when the scream penetrated the air, adrenaline urging him forward toward the sound in a dead sprint. The echoing shriek ended abruptly and all fell silent again, leaving Dean standing in the midst of a wooded clearing, his eyes searching desperately for the source of the frightened yell or his missing brother. The nagging hopelessness crept back into his heart and a pensive frown clouded his face as he resigned defeat.

Another shout from behind startled him, but the voice was familiar and for the first time Dean realized he had literally vanished from the girl's range of sight. With a muttered curse, Dean half-ran back to the sound of Candy's continuous call. As he neared them, he caught sight of Annie's form slumped against one of the trees and studied her closely.

"How's she doing?" Dean questioned warily to Candy and Nicky. When neither girl offered a worded reply, Dean knelt down along side the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Annie? Can you hear me?"

"Dean? …w-what?" Annie muttered softly, her clouded blue eyes fading back to a more crystalline luster as she became more coherent and aware of her surroundings.

Both Candy and Nicky raced along side their friend and offered words of comfort while Dean opened his mouth in attempt to explain exactly what was going on, but closed it quickly when the unmistakable snap of twigs from behind resounded in the still afternoon.

Slowly, Dean turned to see what new found horror awaited him. A white knuckled fist came to meet him like lightening and in an instant Dean was ducking and forcing his tight fist into his attacker's stomach while preparing to launch into the guy with all his might. The tackle worked to his advantage, but his enemy was prepared for it and issued a firm shove to his sternum, propelling Dean into the sharp bark of the nearest tree.

A loud thud accompanied his fall to the ground, followed by the shrill screams of his frightened friends. The attacker's voice commanded for them to shut up, and Dean used the diversion to struggle off the ground and shift back into fighting stance.

A raging fire in his shin stopped his movement, and for a moment Dean felt as though he was flying. The illusion of weightlessness ushered a fresh sensation of pain as it ended with a crashing halt into the packed dirt forest floor laced with rock.

Pressure increased on his chest, and it took the stunned Winchester a moment to register that it was a booted foot pressing down on his ribcage. Dean let his eyes follow up the man's leg and body until meeting the attacker's face. The unknown man sneered menacingly but the expression faltered when Dean's face mimicked it.

With rapid speed, the older Winchester grabbed the man's ankle and twisted it hard to the left, forcing the man to the ground along side of him. Dean rolled on top of the guy, positioning himself so that his knee was firmly in the man's chest. He felt strong hands try and grip him from behind, and swung an elbow back satisfied when the sickening crack of bone was heard.

Dean prepared himself for a second launch from the free attacker, but it never came. Instead, he turned his head to see the man's retreating form running off. Back to where he wasn't sure. Satisfied that his list of enemies had been lowered to just one, Dean gave the girls an assuring nod, before turning all of his attention on his blonde-haired, and oh-so-familiar attacker.

"Get off me!" the young man screamed, squirming and fighting Dean's hold which only made Dean buckle down harder.

"Like hell!" Dean replied heatedly, pressing harder into Todd's chest, and pining down his arms, "Where the hell is my brother?"

Sweat poured from Dean's tight angry face, and his eyes blazing rage as Todd struggled to reply. The wasting time did nothing but piss Dean off more and he yelled for the boy to answer him. Todd remained silent, his mouth working but creating no sound. The young man's only saving grace was the smallest whisper that vaguely resembled his name.

Dean snapped his head towards the girls, and his eyes widened disbelievingly when he saw Candy, Annie, and Nicky standing around a smaller boy--a boy who looked like his younger brother.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped, jumping off of Todd and rushing to his brother's side, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dean watched a single tear trickle unhindered from his brother's chocolate eyes and the older brother's heart clenched. He pulled Sam into a half-hug, because full hugs were something men just didn't do, but Sam went all the way, burying his face in Dean's shoulder and smothering his hot tears.

"It's okay, bro. Nothing can get you now…" Dean comforted, rubbing his brother's back soothingly like he had when Sammy was a baby.

Both brothers nearly jolted back when Candy tugged hard on their Tees, informing them that Annie and Nicky weren't going to be able to hold much longer. Dean looked at her questionably, although he had to stop himself from laughing as he watched Todd struggle against the girl's hold.

"Let him go." Dean ordered, ignoring the 'you're friggen' crazy' looks he was getting from the girls. "I have Sam. I don't need Todd anymore."

The girls nodded their compliance and released Todd from their grip. Todd looked around cautiously before scrambling off the ground and sprinting back into the woods. Everyone was quiet until the last glimpse of Todd was nonexistent and it was Sam who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." The younger brother mumbled to Dean, his large eyes damp with unshed wetness.

"For what?" Dean asked incredulously, trying to meet his brother's gaze although Sam refused to do so.

"For, you know….crying," Sam whispered to the ground, and Dean lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Sammy, it's okay. Don't ever be sorry."

Sam shook his head in the affirmative, and Dean roughed his fingers through the younger's mass of hair, "Now, you think you can take me back to where they had you?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, shifting at the proposition.

"Okay, then." Dean replied, turning his attention to the girls, "You guys should go back."

"No way in hell we are leaving you guys!" Candy argued.

"Whatever," Dean exasperated, rolling his eyes and gesturing for Sam to take the lead.

--------------

It didn't take long. Sam's memory proved to be good, and soon the deteriorating cabin could be seen in the distance. Both boys crouched low and waited for the girls to catch up.

"Why'd we stop?" Candy questioned loudly, stunned when Sam and Dean both hushed her.

Dean raised a hand and signaled for everyone to wait for him before turning and heading off into the trees. He returned shortly, carrying seven sticks in his arms. Wordlessly, Dean handed each one of their group a stick.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Annie whispered, clearly confused.

"Well, if I can't get the guy out into the day light then we can stake him if we have too." Dean clarified.

"Oh, okay, so what's the plan?" Candy asked, curiously studying her new weapon.

"I'm going in there, and you guys are staying out here." Dean's voice was strong and firm, and the girls didn't even bother to question him further. They could see he wasn't going to budge on that point.

"Fine, but if you get in over your head, we're coming in!" Annie stated authoritatively, accompanied by a flood of nods and agreements from the other girls and Sam.

"Alright," Dean conceded, although he really didn't think he'd need their help.

As he began to move towards the cabin a sharp tug pulled him back. Dean turned to see his little brother's wide eyes encompassed with fear. "Sammy, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

"I know, just be careful…those guys--"

"I will, okay?" Dean interrupted, "Don't worry. I'll yell for help if I need it."

With that, Dean ordered the girls and his brother to stay hidden and not to move until he gave the go ahead one more time before starting the walk to the cabin. It was open terrain but he made it there without a fight, and warily stepped inside all the while thinking the whole thing was just too easy.

He was right. A shadow moved along the cabin only seconds behind Dean's own footsteps.

--------------------

_Ok so what you all think? _


End file.
